Some hybrid and electric motor vehicles are provided with a charging socket to be connected to a charging station to charge the on-board battery. While the vehicle is charging it is physically connected to the charging station and the vehicle may display a message to notify the driver that the vehicle is being charged. However, if this message is overlooked, the driver may attempt to drive the vehicle while it is connected to the charging station. This may result in damage to the vehicle and/or the charging station.
The present invention sets out to address the above problem which arises when vehicles are connected to a charging station.